mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blooper
Blooper sind Mini-Kraken, die Tinte spritzen. Er trat erstmals in Super Mario Bros. in Erscheinung, als er in Unterwasserleveln Mario hinterher jagte. Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch in Super Mario Bros. 3 Gegner. Vertreten waren sie unter Anderem auch in Paper Mario und in Super Mario Sunshine, dort haben sie auch einen Anführer, den Riesen-Blooper. Durch das Besiegen eines Bloopers erhält man 3 Münzen. Später ist ein Blooper auch in Mario Party 8 anwählbar, dafür muss man in der Sternenrally auf Bowsers Stahlstern gegen Blooper gewinnen. Nachdem er freigeschaltet ist, ist er der Team-Partner von Hammer-Bruder. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros., hatten die Bloopers ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie erscheinen nur in den Unterwasser-Leveln und versuchen dort, Mario das Leben schwer zu machen. Man kann sie nur durch Feuerbälle besiegen.thumb|Ein Blooper aus SMB Super Mario Bros. 3 Zu den normalen Bloopers, erschienen in Super Mario Bros. 3, auch noch Blooper Nannys und Baby Bloopers Sie haben hier die gleichen Eigenschaften wie in Super Mario Bros.. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In diesem 2D Jump'n Run von Mario, New Super Mario Bros. Wii erscheinen sie erneut. Diesmal haben sie noch die Fähigkeit, sich hinter Objekte zu verstecken. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Hier haben sie sich gar nicht verändert. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U haben sie sich nicht verändert, wenn man sie mit New Super Mario Bros. Wii vergleicht. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario Sunshine thumb|Artwork von Blooper Erstmals in 3D und einen etwas anderem Look erscheinen die Bloopers auch in Super Mario Sunshine. Dies ist auch das erste Mal, wo Bloopers sich auf festen Boden bewegen und Wasser spucken können. Wenn Bloopers Wasser gespuckt haben, erstarren sie für eine kurze Zeit und können so leichter besiegt werden. Komischerweise, sind sie Wasserscheu und zerplatzen in einer Rauchwolke, wenn sie das Wasser berühren. Dies ist ebenfalls der erste Auftritt (bis jetzt auch der letzte) wo sie springen können. Im Spiel sind sie nur in Porto d'Oro in freier Wildbahn aufzufinden. Es gibt im Spiel noch weitere Bloopers. Besitzen tut sie Oktimax. Mario kann sie bei der Blooper Surf-Safari benutzen. Der grüne Blooper ist der langsamste, gefolgt vom gelben. Am schnellsten ist der lilane Blooper. Der größte Blooper ist Riesen-Blooper, auch er kommt im Spiel vor und zwar als Endgegner. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy sind die Bloopers mit friedlichen Absichten vorhanden. So greifen sie Mario nicht mehr an, jedoch hinterlassen sie Tinte, wenn Mario sich ihnen nähert. Super Mario 3D Land In diesem Spiel treten Blooper auch auf. Klassisch in Unterwasserleveln. Neben anderen Fischen, verfolgen Blooper Mario außerdem. Man kann diese mit einem Feuerball oder einer Schweifattacke besiegen. Paper Mario-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars haben Blooper Auftritte als Gegner in der See, im Versunkenen Schiff und in Bowsers Festung. Sie sind empfindlich gegen Feuer und Donner und haben eine hohe Angriffskraft, fliehen aber gerne auch mal. Ihre Spezialattacke heißt Dicke Tinte. Im Kampf werden sie oft von Leukos und Zeosternen begleitet. Ab und zu begleiten drei Baby Blooper einen normalen Blooper, doch gegen die Baby Blooper ist kein Kampf möglich. Bei Kontakt zu einem Baby Blooper beginnt ein Kampf mit dem erwachsenen Blooper. Mit King Calamari erscheint auch ein Blooper als Boss. Paper Mario In Paper Mario sind mehrere verschiedene Blooper vertreten, welche immer neue Tricks können und immer stärker werden. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor In Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor taucht er nur einmal in den Katakomben auf. Dort hat er 12 KP und ist bei weitem nicht so schwer zu besiegen, wie der schwächste Blooper aus Paper Mario. Außerdem hat Luigi einen Blooper namens Glooma als Partner. Super Paper Mario Hier sind sie normale, schwache Gegner, die im Kachelmeer leben. Bowser kann sie leicht mit Feuer besiegen. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier heißen sie Taxi-Blooper. Ihre Attacke besteht darin, Mario zu rammen oder Gift auf ihn zu spucken. Wurde Mario mit Gift bespritzt, erscheint die Anzeige: "Gift stört beim Zielen!". Das bedeutet, dass solange die Wirkung des Gift hält, Marios Attacken wahrscheinlicher daneben gehen. Haben die Taxi-Blooper einen erstmal mit Gift bespritzt, sind sie ausgetrocknet und müssen beim nächsten Angriff zunächst gegen Mario schweben, um die Attacke wieder nutzen zu können. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga haben sie einen erneuten Auftritt. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Im Spiel Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser tauchen Blooper in Bowsers Körper auf, die sich an ihre Umgebung angepasst haben, und zwar in Form von Saft- und Trocken-Bloopern. Dabei handelt es sich um ein und dieselbe Blooper-Art, die entweder aufquillt, wenn Bowser Wasser trinkt, oder dünn und trocken wie Papier wird, wenn das Wasser abfließt. "Normale" Blooper gibt es allerdings nicht. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie In der Mario Kart Serie dient Blooper nur zum Versperren der Sicht. Als anwählbarer Charakter war er dort noch nicht zu finden. Mario Kart DS Bloopers sind als ein Item in Mario Kart DS verfügbar. Durch das Benutzen des Bloopers spritzt es Tintenkleckse auf die gegnerischen Fahrer und versperrt ihnen für kurze Zeit die Sicht. Beschleunigung (wie durch einen Pilz) können die Sicht letztendlich wieder frei machen. Meistens erhält man diesen nur als den 5. oder 6. Platz. Dieselbe Funktion haben sie in Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart Wii Das Item taucht wieder auf und hat dieselbe Funktion wie in Mario Kart DS. Desweiteren gibt es den Blooper-Bolide, ein Kart in Blooper Form. Mario Kart 7 In diesem Teil besteht seine Funktion wieder als "Versperrer". Doch diesmal wurde etwas geändert. Blooper spritzt nun mehr Tinte auf den Bildschirm des 3DS, dadurch wird die Sicht einem mehr genommen, da aber auf dem Touchscreen die Route der Strecke angezeigt wird, ist dies nicht weiter ein Problem. Mario Kart 8 Auch in Mario Kart 8 erfüllt er wieder die selbe Funktion wie in Mario Kart Wii, doch zum ersten mal beeinflusst Blooper's Tinte auch das Handling der Fahrzeuge, so dass man deutlich nach außen driftet. Mario Party-Serie Hier kommt Blooper bisher nur in Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9 und Mario Party 10 vor. Mario Party 8 Hauptartikel: Blooper (Spieler) In Mario Party 8 ist Blooper ein spielbarer Charakter. Man schaltet ihn frei, wenn man das letzte Spielbrett in der Sternenrallye geschafft hat. Mario Party 9 In Mario Party 9 ist Blooper der Endgegner des Blooper-Strands. Mehr Informationen im Minispiel Blooper-Kanonade. In Bowsers Würfelkampf kommt er ebenfalls vor, wenn er von Bowser gewürfelt wird. Dann schießt er mit Iglucks auf die Spieler. Mario Party 10 Restliche Super Mario Maker In Super Mario Maker kann man Blooper auch an Land platzieren. Sie verhalten sich an Land genauso wie im Wasser und "fliegen" durch die Luft und durch Blöcke durch. Dancing Stage: Mario Mix In Dancing Stage: Mario Mix ist Blooper der Endboss der zweiten Welt. Man besiegt ihn im Lied "Blooper Bop", bei dem die Trix-Mix Elemente kleine Blooper und Blooper-Tentakel sind. Blooper-Tentakel richten großen Schaden bei Berührung der oberen Leiste an und bewegen sich schneller als normale Pfeile. Trivia *Zuerst sollte Blooper "Kwaale" heißen, was jedoch nicht geschah, weil ein Mitarbeiter Nintendos es für einen versehentlichen Rechtschreibfehler hielt und veränderte. *Er besitzt ein Cameo-Auftritt in Splatoon. Galerie Hauptarikel: Blooper/Galerie en:Blooper fr:Bloups es:Blooper it:Calamako fi:Blooper ru:Спрут Блупер ja:ゲッソー nl:Blooper pt-br:Blooper da:Blooper no:Blooper Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Boss aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Spezies aus Dancing Stage: Mario Mix Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Item aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party: Star Rush Kategorie:Tintenfisch Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen